Eshan
The planet Eshan was the homeworld of the Echani Race. The world was located in the Inner Rim, relatively close to Mindor. It had been part of the Republic for many thousands of years''KotOR. Their membership to the Republic was so important that Revan slayed their leader Yusanis to distabilize their government and keep them in the Republic.KotORKotOR II It served as the capital of the Echani Confederation then the later Free Echani Alliance. History The Old Republic Galactic Empire After the Declaration of a New Order the world of Eshan was blockaded by the Empire, her shipyards confiscated, and her major Military Contractor became de jure a Government Sponsored Corporation, and de facto an Enslaved Organization. The Empire saw a world full of warriors with large orbital shipyards to much a threat to not control and to important a resource to just destroy. From 19BBY till 4ABY the Planet produced various ships from the orbiting shipyards, special forces went to the planet to train, and numerous Echani were 'outsourced' to other locations in the Galaxy to train soldiers in unarmed combat. The Empire kept at all times 55 ships in orbit, and overtime their Governor grew, lax, and comfortable, assured that he had the Echani race under his Thumb. This proved to be his downfall. In 4ABY the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star II at the Battle of Endor and routed the Imperial Navy forcing it into retreat. When this new reached Eshan the Echani and other inhabitants knew the Empire wouldn't be able to send reinforcements, and acted. The planet of warriors and the immigrated populace stormed the Imperial Headquarters, and arrested the Governor and his staff. The Echani workers in orbit took control of the Mikaru Ships and ships under construction and repair and captured the Imperial ships in orbit before they could react. After more than two decades of subjugation, the world of Eshan was free. The Free Echani Alliance Yuuzhan Vong War The Force Cold War Infrastructure Fusion Reactors Since the events of the Jedi Civil War, Eshan has been a 'clean energy planet'. For several hundred years the Echani researched and developed more and more powerful and compact Clean Fusion Reactors. By the time of the Battle of Yavin the entire world was powered by a small cluster of solar-ionization/fusion reactors buried inside the planet far away from heavily populated areas. Though these reactors were very stable and had a very small chance of overload, they were constantly supervised. Orbital Elevator and Solar Ring Following the formation of the Free Echani Alliance and the signing of the founding documents of the Galactic Merchants Union the people of Eshan began constructing a facility that had been planed just before the clone wars, but they were unable to proceed with. A Series of orbital elevators and a ring of solal collection panels and stations to provide additional power to the plants infrastructure. Four of the orbital elevators were constructed along the worlds equator. It is comprised of two geostationary rings, equidistantly supported at 10 and 40 thousand kilometers above the equator by the four 50-thousand-kilometer-high compressive elevator towers that terminate in ballast satellites. The top ring is lined with a photovoltaic array, and the towers act to carry the energy it supplies to the surface. The whole of the construct is shielded from meteoroids, space debris, corrosion, weathering, geomagnetic storms, radiation, and assorted other deteriorative agents with the use of a several shield generators. The shields are powered by the solar arrays themselves. The ballast satellites are modified Raskta-class Space Defense Platforms that have removed their lower turbolasers in favor of additional superstructure to keep the elevator stable. The Upper turbolasers are replaced by Neutron Lasers. Additional defense is provided by the stations starfighters and clusters of quad lasers located along the upper and lower rings. In the event of an elevator collapse the elevator will 'auto-purge'. Ejecting its outer shell to stabilize itself. To this effect the area around the towers at the surface have numerous particle shield generators and point defense lasers designed to destroy sections of the falling elevator. This is an unlikely event do to the heavy shielding ans reinforced structure of the elevators but the precautions were funded by the Mikaru Corporation who saw the need in case of sabotage. Behind the Scenes The word Eshan is derived from a masculine Indian name meaning "Guardian of the North-East". This is interesting as when looking at the Galactic map in its normal orientation Eshan is located along the North-Easter direction from the center of the core. References Category:Echani